Tales of the days to come
by Julie Verne
Summary: All the employees muse on how the relationship between Myka and HG would eventuate. This is set during season season 4. HG has come back to the Warehouse after her brief attempt at a 'normal' life, because what it normal for a century old time traveler?
1. Mrs Frederic

**Chapter 1: Mrs Frederic**

* * *

Mrs Frederic thinks about how Myka and HG would finally get together sometimes.

Agents have traditionally turned to each other to find love, given the complete secrecy of their work and their seclusion from the world in South Dakota of all places. She sees more than people think, as the Warehouse's caretaker. She's seen the glances Myka throws at HG, hungry and timid. She's seen the way HG looks at Myka, scared and wanting. She's seen the way HG's hand hovers before resting on Myka, withdrawing before she can make contact more than half the time.

* * *

They'd be in the stacks, collecting or sorting some artefacts. HG would have scrambled up the shelves against Myka's advice to put on a harness, and Myka would be holding the inadequate ladder that HG left several dozen feet below.

HG would monkey around a little to show off, and halfway down the ladder she'd slip and Myka would step beneath her, catch her and they'd both fall to the ground. HG would look up at Myka from across the latter's lap, tighten her hold around Myka's shoulders where she'd instinctively grabbed her. Myka's hands would shift from HG's chest where she'd caught her, slip down to her hips to settle her more comfortably in her lap. And Myka would lean down.

"I told you to wear the harness. Now my ass is going to be one big bruise." HG's hand would come up to brush Myka's hair, now in a state of disarray, out of her face. Her eyes would linger on Myka's full lips and she'd find herself unable to pull away, to even look away until she raised her gaze to meet Myka's. Myka's mouth would be hanging open a little, her eyes would be glazed over and HG's breath would catch in her chest. She'd watch Myka swallow and blink, and suddenly she'd be sure of something she had been so uncertain of.

"Want me to kiss it better?" HG would ask, grinning.

Myka would wipe the grin off HG's face with one hard kiss, cradling the smaller woman in her lap.

"Don't scare me like that," Myka would say, finally, breathlessly.

"I didn't know you cared," HG'd say softly, hands fiddling with the collar of Myka's button-down. She'd been alone so long, and angrier for even longer. She hadn't let herself believe that her affections had been returned. Myka never flirted back, just rolled her eyes indulgently every time HG tried to flirt. She let HG brush up against her all she liked, but she never reached for her. HG was beginning to think she was alone, that Wells and Berring was all in her head.

"Then you're blind. What do I have to do to convince you that I care?" Myka thought she'd been far too obvious for HG to be so unaware. She could feel her face softening every time she saw the smaller woman, could feel the way her mouth changed when she spoke her name. Myka knew that Jinks at least had picked up on it, his eyebrows giving her a go-for-it but she always looked away, refused to acknowledge the recognition in his gaze.

"That kiss went a long way to convincing me, but I'm still not sold." Myka would grin and kiss HG again.

And Mrs Frederic would disappear into the stacks.

* * *

Mrs Frederic was about to appear to impart some important information to Myka and HG the next day in the stacks, but Myka pulls her gloves on and picks up something. HG leans in over Myka's shoulder to get a better look, even though she could swivel around to inspect it from another angle rather than press her entire torso into Myka's back. Myka looks back at HG, finds their faces suddenly close, and only smiles shyly before turning back to the artefact. HG steadies herself with an open hand on the soft flesh just above Myka's far hip before reaching around Myka to fiddle with something on the artefact's chassis.

Mrs Frederick goes to find Claudia and Jinks instead.

* * *

Author's note: more to come. Please let me know what you think as this is a little experimental for me. Thanks for reading and never let go of the endless wonder.


	2. Artie

**Chapter 2: Artie**

* * *

Artie thinks about how Myka and HG would get together sometimes; there's always some intra-agency dating, it's clear Pete and Myka aren't going to go there and Myka's been blushing every time HG looks at her for weeks (months, years) now. Myka's always cared too much about HG so a crush would make sense. Lately, though, Artie's noticed that her crush hasn't exactly been unfounded. He's caught the author staring at his top agent with such a forlorn look that he knows now why HG put the trident down in Yosemite. It wasn't out of compassion for the world, it wasn't so she wouldn't have to shoot a former colleague.

It was because Myka asked her to.

* * *

It'd be after office hours and the office would be deserted, Claudia skyping her brother in her room or playing guitar down at the bar with Jinks in the crowd, Pete in his man cave. HG would be pleased with Myka's company for the evening. Myka and HG would finally be alone, reading together in companionable silence. Neither of them would be quite ready to go home for the day; home means other people and they're perfectly content alone with each other.

Myka would read a passage aloud, some line of prose she found beautiful and HG would watch Myka's mouth hungrily as she spoke. Myka would look up from her page and blush under HG's gaze, and HG would know then that she wasn't alone in this. She'd move her chair a little closer, she'd rest a casual hand on the armrest of Myka's chair.

After an hour, HG would curl up on the leather sofa and look invitingly at Myka. It would be quite late now, and HG would have dimmed the lights to make it easier on their eyes. The dark rosewood of the office furniture would gleam in the soft light, the copper of the desktop in the corner would glint. It would remind HG of the lamplight of her past. Myka would stretch, get up and join Helena on the couch, leaning on of the couches' arms. They'd start off with some distance between them, but HG would steadily close in on Myka, brush her shoulder against Myka's insidiously. HG would stretch and press her back against Myka, wriggle backwards until Myka's arm settled over her shoulders. Both of them would find the other turning their pages less frequently, find themselves reading the same sentences over and over again. Myka would find her hand in HG's lustrous hair, finally tangling in the shiny strands. HG would press herself backwards until Myka's arms opened around her as she turned to lean against the arm instead of the back of the sofa. Myka'd bring her legs up and HG would hook her feet behind Myka's knees and lean back until her back rested against Myka's soft chest, until she could rest her head on Myka's shoulder, both books on her lap now, Myka reading over HG's shoulder. One of HG's hands would rest on Myka's knee and their books would fall unnoticed from their hands.

HG would find peace in this sleepy embrace, would find the acceptance she'd been seeking for years. Myka would enjoy the warmth of the other woman, would remember the times HG was little more than a hologram, a memory, a shell inhabited by a false Emily Lake and Myka wasn't able to hold her all those times. Myka would pull HG impossibly tighter, would kiss HG on the top of her head. Myka would think about all the flirting that had gone on over the years, but by the time she tilted HG's face back to look at her, HG's face would be limp with sleep and Myka's chance would be gone. Still, feeling a little foolish, she would give HG's sleeping mouth a soft kiss. It would take her longer than she could have imagined to pull away and HG's eyes would open sleepily.

"I've been waiting centuries for you to wake my bronze heart," HG would say a little cryptically when Myka pulled away, Brothers Grimm book falling from HG's lap as she half turned so she could burrow her face into Myka's shoulder. Myka would tighten her grip and let sleep claim her too.

* * *

In the morning, Artie would find them still curled together on the couch. He would leave the office, drop something noisy outside the door and take his time to pick it up but when he came back into the office they'd still be tangled together, awake now and staring at him curiously.

"Something to tell me, ladies?" He would ask a little drily, and HG would nod and Myka would nod and Myka would turn HG's face so she could finally gaze at her with all the love she'd held secret for so long before catching HG's mouth with her own again. They'd pull apart as Artie threw his hands in the air and sat at his desk and by the time Pete came into the office they'd have managed to widen the gap between then to about two inches. They would take Pete's teasing in stride, hands linked in Myka's lap, and Artie would finally find himself hopeful for the future.

* * *

Artie walks into the office the next morning and it's almost like his imagination foretold it. Myka is asleep on the sofa under a soft, warm blanket, her head cushioned in HG's lap. HG looks up, holds her forefinger to her lips and keeps reading. Myka wakes up when Pete comes bounding in and he wolf whistles when he sees them. Myka just groans and turns her face to HG's stomach, and HG raises an entirely different finger to Pete who, surprisingly, doesn't have a comeback to that. When Artie looks up again, HG's fingers are combing Myka's hair as Myka yawns and readies herself to sit up. Claudia saunters in, takes one look and offers HG a fist bump as she walks past the sofa.

Artie finds himself, against all odds, hopeful for the future.


	3. Jinks

**Chapter 3: Jinks**

* * *

Jinks thinks about the way Myka and HG would get together sometimes.

He tells himself it's not weird in the way that Pete thinking about it would be weird because Pete's not gay but Jinks _is_ gay and Myka and HG are a little gay for each other and he is not about to get off on his two female coworkers getting it on. But he still thinks about it, because South Dakota is a difficult place to be gay.

* * *

They'd be in a bookstore, Myka's parents' bookstore probably. And Myka would have taken HG with her for Thanksgiving or Christmas or something, some winter celebration. And HG would be glowing and beautiful in the flickering light from the fireplace, and Myka's parents would love her and be completely charmed by her literary knowledge and general demeanour. Jinks knowns Myka has never brought anyone home; either from work or a partner. Since HG is the first person Myka's taken home to meet her parents, they would make some assumptions. They would ask HG some awkward questions and HG would exchange an uneasy glance with Myka before replying to any of the questions, her answer always formed in a way that made them sound like their relationship could go either way, because, from this line of questioning, HG wouldn't be sure what Myka had told them.

"How long have you been together?" Myka's father would ask finally, watching the solicitous way HG pulled out Myka's chair from the dining table, the way Myka guided HG into the lounge with a hand on her lower back.

And Myka would smirk as HG got less and less comfortable and would eventually exclaim: "We're not together. Yet." And Myka's father would clap HG on the back and tell her that she has no time to waste as they headed into the lounge for hot beverages and Myka's mother would squeeze HG's arm and offer her cookies and tell her what Myka's favourite books are, a large number of them being HG's own. HG would be offered a large chair, part of the suite and Myka would perch herself causally on the arm of the chair, taking cookies from HG's plate. Mr Berring would ask if HG's parents had a sense of humour; Myka would have slipped into calling her HG.

HG would eat the cookies, bemused, would lean against Myka, who would lean back against her, using her as a backrest. HG would close her eyes, revelling in the warmth of the home and the people within and especially the warmth where Myka was pressed against her. Then she would open her eyes and clear her throat.

"You'll think me awfully old-fashioned, Mr Berring, but may I have your permission to court your daughter?" HG would ask, and Myka would sputter out her tea. Mr Berring would nod, Myka would shoot a surprised look at HG and HG would smile and take Myka's hand in her own.

* * *

Later, Myka would lead HG to her childhood bedroom and show HG her bookshelf. Myka would look up shyly when HG noticed many of her own books on the shelves, and HG would turn to her, reach for her waist and hold her.

"The world is a much better place than I could have imagined when I wrote this drivel," HG would say, "Solely because it contains you." Then Myka would cave, lean down to kiss her fellow agent. She hadn't been sure if HG was just playing along when she was speaking to her father, wasn't sure if she'd been reading too much into the incidental touching HG near constantly did all the time at every opportunity – catching her hand over the salt shaker, slipping her hand over Myka's to speak to Artie on the Farnsworth while pressed tightly against Myka's back, brushing past her in doorways when there was plenty of room for them both to pass without HG's breasts pressing into Myka. But she'd think back, back to the way HG looked at her from the start, like she'd found a tiny glint of hope in a world otherwise devoid of it and realise this had been a long time coming. Kissing HG would be like coming home at Christmas - it'd be warm and familiar and filled with anticipation.

When Myka pulled away, HG would smile and cup Myka's face.

"You are worth every obstacle I faced to meet you," HG says quietly, and Myka has never received a higher compliment.

* * *

"You really need to do something about your hair, Myka. Your sister has a good hairdresser," Myka's mother would say at dinner, and HG would blush because she was the one who mussed that hair up so beautifully.

* * *

Jinks puts his half-finished report down and goes downstairs. Clearly his concentration is shot. He can see HG and Myka sparring on the lawn of the bed and breakfast; HG flips Myka and she goes down hard, on her back. HG throws herself down on the lawn next to her and then Jinks is in the kitchen, peering into the fridge, then the pantry, then the cookie jar. He takes two cookies, and on his way to the stairs he sees Myka point at a cloud, lying on her back with HG's head on her stomach. Myka's arm comes back down a little too casually on HG's stomach and Jinks smiles.


	4. Leena

**Chapter 4: Leena**

* * *

Leena thinks about how Myka and HG would get together sometimes. She can read auras and the way HG and Myka glow around each other means Leena usually has to shade her eyes and make an excuse to leave the room.

* * *

Myka and HG would be retrieving an artefact, a dangerous one, one of the ones that leaves dead bodies all over the town, and Myka would be running her hand over the mantelpiece in a suspect's house, would pick up something innocuous, a quill, probably, one of Sappho's, that would make sense. And then HG would walk back into the room before the home owner to give Myka time to finish her inspection of the room. Myka would catch her eye and put the artefact down, not knowing what she'd been holding. They'd have to stay in the town overnight again, and this time Myka would knock on HG's hotel room door after midnight. She'd quote poetry at HG, then kiss her and HG would willingly accept this because HG has been waiting so, so long for Myka to come to her. HG would close the door behind Myka, then be thrown against in, pinned between the door and Myka as Myka ran her hands over her. Myka would tug HG's pajama jacket open, the two buttons giving up and flying from the fabric. HG would raise her hands to Myka's face, hold her still a moment and see nothing but love and desire in the face of the woman she loved.

"I love you," Myka would say finally, hours later as she traced patterns on HG's bare back as they finally dozed off early in the morning. HG would stiffen, because something wouldn't feel right. She'd still echo the sentiment and kiss her favourite woman goodnight, because HG has always loved Myka.

The next day HG would bag the quill and watch as Myka's eyes went from soft and loving to dazed and confused. They'd fly back to the warehouse in silence, both feeling slightly violated. HG would apologise, just once with feeling, then detach and call Artie on the Farnsworth. He'd explain the artefact and HG would excuse herself to the tiny restroom and look at her face in the mirror, knowing that she should have known better but they didn't know it was a love artefact that bound people to do the will of the first person they saw. She should have known Myka was whammied; Myka would never love her. When she got back to her seat, Myka would be pretending to be asleep; HG now knows what Myka looks like asleep even though neither of them got a lot of sleep the night before. It's only HG that's been exposed; Myka now knows that HG's greatest wish is Myka and HG knows that Myka will not forget the words HG spoke last night, because she knows now what that uneasy feeling was; she knows Myka didn't mean it.

Myka didn't mean it, but HG did.

* * *

"You could have done a lot worse," Myka would say that night, as HG opened her bedroom door to Myka's knocking.

"I did the worst imaginable," HG'd say, turning away but leaving the door open. Myka would come in, close the door behind her, remembering the time Pete accidentally made her 9 months pregnant.

"No one died, and we'll be fine. You could have had me destroy the world," Myka would say, attempting to make a joke. HG would look away.

"I could not destroy the world that homes you." HG would say, sitting down on her bed and covering her face. "I violated you! I violated your consent, your trust because I was stupid enough to believe that you would come to me under your own free will. I should have known something was wrong. I did know something was wrong, when you said that..." Myka would stop HG with a hand on her shoulder. HG's hands would slip down from her face and catch on her locket, wrap themselves around the comfort they found there. Myka would sit next to HG and her hand would cup HG's cheek.

"You didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do," Myka would say, gently and slowly, as if explaining something very simple to someone very stupid.

"Under the influence of an artefact," HG would scoff. Myka would lean in and kiss her, soft, warm and forgiving. HG would pull away slowly, savouring what she was sure would be her last kiss from Myka, would look away and rest her hands awkwardly in her own lap. Myka would wrap an arm around HG's shoulder, tip HG's face to hers then cover HG's hands with one of her own.

"I'm not under the influence of anything but you. We would have got here eventually, I would have come to your door by myself once I'd got the courage, once I was sure I wouldn't be turned away." HG would find herself disbelieving but unable to pull herself away from Myka. Her hands would reach for Myka's, she would tangle their fingers together. HG would sigh and lean her forehead against Myka's cheek.

"You just think it's real because…"

"The night before last I paced outside your hotel room door, wanting to knock but with not brave enough to answer if you asked me why I was there. I've felt this way a while. Since Russia, at least. Maybe since the grappler. I've been whammied enough to know when I've been whammied, but the part of me that was watching didn't have any argument, didn't have any qualms about the way I touched you. I knew what was going on, and all I felt was relief, that this was finally happening, that I finally had the courage to step into you, that I finally knew that you felt the same way." Myka looks away, smirks a little. "Well, that's not all I felt."

HG would smile and seem to accept this at face value and let Myka kiss her, but for the next week she would doubt herself, wouldn't touch Myka first, would dodge away from Myka when she could get away with it until Myka finally showed her something she was hoping she wouldn't have to – a series of poems she'd written, dedicated to the author's beauty, courage and general dashing-ness dating back some months, some years. HG would revel in the words, soak them in one by one as Myka squirmed; the same way HG would squirm when Myka would read her works in front of her in reverse, then she'd look up and catch Myka by the chin.

"What did I ever do," she'd breathe, "to get this lucky?"

Myka would notice the difference in the way HG kissed when she was certain her affection was returned. HG wouldn't notice any difference at all, because Myka's loved her all along.

* * *

A buzzer goes off in the kitchen and Leena shakes her head, goes in to pull the vegetarian lasagne out of the oven. Myka is sitting on the counter eating twizzlers and HG comes swaggering in – there's really no other way to describe the way she struts toward Myka. She moves Myka's knees apart and stands between them, resting her hands on the counter either side of Myka's hips.

"I believe you owe me two of those," HG says, grinning, "I beat you fair and square." Myka has frozen, twizzler in her mouth. She catches Leena's eye and blushes deeply before pushing the rest of the packet at HG and jumping down from the counter – a mistake, she realises almost immediately as her body is pressed tight against HG's. Myka blushes deeper – Leena hadn't thought it possible -and Leena puts the lasagne on the counter to cool before leaving the kitchen as quickly and discreetly as she can. Their auras are glowing so bright it's a wonder the building hasn't caught fire.


	5. Pete

**Chapter 5: Pete**

* * *

Pete thinks about it a lot, how HG and Myka would start dating. Or, not so much dating as doin' each other. He knows Mykes well enough to know when she has a crush, and he knows HG has never looked at him the way she looks at Myka, even when she was flirting with him.

* * *

There'd be a case, out of town. Pete would have originally have been supposed to accompany Myka as her husband, but something in the Warehouse probably went funky and HG would have had to take his place. She'd get a kick, he knows, out of correcting everyone who thought she was a man because of the name 'Pete Johnson' on all the booking forms, going by Peta for the week. She'd slip an arm around Myka when introducing her as her wife, she'd lead her into rooms with her hand on the small of her back. Myka would smile and look lovingly at HG every time their eyes caught, she would lean into every touch and cradle HG's face to remove a loose eyelash from her cheek, eyes caught in HG's until their tour guide coughed uncomfortably.

They might even get caught in an area they weren't supposed to be in and, rather than blow their cover, Myka would kiss HG furiously with all the pent-up passion she held for her fellow agent. And HG would play along, grabbing handfuls of hair and arse desperately until someone coughed and asked them to take it elsewhere, not bothering to question what they were doing in a restricted area because it was so obvious, HG's hands caught in Myka's shirt, HG's pants unbuttoned.

They wouldn't talk about it.

Then, when they got back to the hotel room, exhausted after chasing down suspects (HG might have to have fallen into some water, wet clothes clinging to her, Myka averting her eyes from HG's now see-through shirt) they'd both eye the bed warily, too tired to protest or feign that someone should take the couch. One of them, probably Myka would say "It'll be fine; we're both girls," as though that was any sort of justification for two grown agents to sleep in the same bed. HG's face would tighten and she would close the bathroom door a little too loudly on her way to the shower.

When HG came back, Myka would have been in the middle of getting dressed. Myka would turn and HG would blush furiously and suggest that she should, after all, sleep on the couch. Myka would blush too, finally realising that her suspicions were right and that HG was flustered by the suggestion of Myka's nudity, by the suggestion of intimacy with Myka. Myka'd still blow off the suggestion with a wave of her hand and start plaiting her hair while HG, clad only in a towel, dug through her bag for something to sleep in.

HG wouldn't bother to go back to the bathroom to change, or try to slip her clothes on under the towel. She'd drop the towel completely, facing slightly away from Myka and tug on some flannel pants. She'd turn; catch Myka staring as she shrugged her pyjama jacket over her shoulder, pulled the edges together and covered her breasts with two flimsy buttons. HG would smile to herself as she turned away to pull her socks on.

They'd get into their own sides of the bed with a book each; HG would give a snort of derision at Myka's Verne and Myka would roll her eyes at HG's Freud.

Myka would give in first, turn off the lamp next to her side of the bed, say a quiet goodnight and roll on her side, away from HG. HG would read a little while longer, glancing over at Myka, able to tell she wasn't asleep yet. She'd give in, put her book down too, turn off her own lamp and lie on her back, hand clenching her locket.

"Goodnight, darling," she'd barely whisper, and Myka wouldn't be able to tell if she was talking to her or Christine.

Myka would remember that kiss earlier in the day and shift uncomfortably, wishing for a little privacy.

* * *

Myka's always been a snuggler; Pete knows because of that one time they were under the influence and bronzed Jinks that they don't talk about. It also means he knows what she looks like naked, which makes the rest of this so much easier for him to imagine.

* * *

Myka would roll over in the night, fling an arm over HG and hold her tight. HG, not fully asleep, would turn to face Myka, to watch her face in the dim light filtering in through the thin curtain. Myka would awaken under her gaze, eyes flickering to HG's mouth. She would be the one to lean in because HG knows she doesn't deserve the absolution this would bring to her. The kiss would be different to the one they shared earlier that day; that was frantic and for the job. This would be quiet and still and tentative and Myka would sigh a breath of relief when she pulled away.

"I thought I had it all wrong," she would say, scanning HG's eyes. Then HG, slightly stunned and marvellously dishevelled, would lean in to correct her. Then she'd pull back in disbelief that Myka was letting her kiss her, run her fingers over Myka's face. Myka's arm would tighten around HG, moulding their bodies together and giving HG the sense of forgiveness she'd been seeking for years.

HG's done this before, so she would take the lead, unbutton those two flimsy buttons and guide Myka's hand to her chest. Myka hasn't done this before so she would gasp when she finally has a soft bare breast beneath her fingers. Then HG would relinquish all control, watching Myka behind dark eyelashes.

"Change the rules," Myka would mumble between kisses, because she's certain that HG likes being in charge, especially in bed, but she's following Myka's lead because she knows Myka is new to this and she knows the way Myka likes to experience new things. She's being considerate and deferring to the senior agent. There's something else though, something Myka picks up on that makes her think that HG believes she doesn't deserve this. Myka would pull her own singlet off and HG would tentatively reach for her. HG is free of her usual bravado, she's open and honest and Myka is soft, tender and forgiving.

Pete usually doesn't make it past this part, but he makes sure that HG always gets assigned out-of-town cases with Myka when he can manage it.

* * *

They're on a case in Italy, HG showing off her perfect pronunciation of the language in that irritating way she does (which is why Pete kind of doesn't mind that Myka claimed HG; the woman would be impossible for him to live with). HG is too busy conveying the information she just received to notice the shift in the terrain but the moment she stumbles Myka steps in and steadies her. HG gives her a thankful smile and keeps talking, but Pete notices that Myka doesn't drop her arm from around HG's waist and HG doesn't move away or dislodge Myka's arm.

There's a mistake at the hotel; only two rooms are booked and Pete takes the key to one room with a grin, walking away from the staccato complaints behind him. They'll be thanking him some day. Hopefully tomorrow morning.

* * *

Author's note: was trying not to be too skeezy.

If you like this/think this is working, please let me know.


	6. Claudia

**Chapter 6: Claudia**

* * *

Claudia thinks about how HG and Myka would get together sometimes. Myka's been really good to her, and Claudia loves her, but Myka looks at her like a younger sister, and she looks at HG like a child looks at a Christmas tree. Claudia's cool with the lady-loving, and she's cool with HG because she knows what it feels like to lose everything you love. She knows the way the barriers of the world can drive a woman insane, and she sees the way Myka soothes the tortured author with nothing but a smile.

It's just taking too damn long for either of them to do anything about it.

* * *

Myka would be doing paperwork in the office late in the evening, and Claudia would be helping HG with an invention, some circuitry, some soldering, something that would give HG an excuse to be in Myka's proximity and Claudia a chance to tinker with some of HG's inventions long after everyone else had wandered home. HG's feet would be up on Artie's desk again and she would be tightening tiny and extremely intricate homemade screws into the hand-forged chassis.

But Myka would be nervous, a little jumpy at each clink of each screw because of course HG's inventing something, of course she's showing off for Myka. Of course she's working on this after a big case, of course she's finished her report before Myka. Of course there's a smug smirk on her face as she tools some leather into a holster. HG'd drop a tool casually on the desk as Claudia soldered a curve of the casing, buffing out the burrs.

"Do I make you nervous, darling," HG would ask finally, amused, as Myka flinched yet again.

"What are you working on?" Myka would ask, turning to HG finally. The device is small; it would easily fit into her palm.

HG would launch into an explanation that even Claudia would have trouble following. But it would be something beautiful; all copper and rubies, and for something insanely awesome, like a portable invisibility box that nullifies the human frequency, making them in-perceivable to the human eye. Apparently cats could still see the user, but HG'd never put much stock in cats. One had given her a nasty fright on one of her test runs, and shed had to reconsider. She'd offer to run a demo and Myka would put her pen down, cross her hands in front of her expectantly.

HG would disappear completely for about 20 seconds. When HG was invisible she would step forward to brush her fingers across Myka's cheek, then step back and turn off the machine, careful not to stress the prototype's battery. Claudia would catch the way Myka's hand rose to her cheek, would catch the blush on Myka's cheeks mirrored on HG's face seconds later.

"That's amazing," Myka would say finally, and Claudia would busy herself with some soldering for a side project of her own, maybe the wireless charger she'd been thinking about for the Farnsworths. HG would blush and look away, then back at Myka, who would still be smiling at HG like she was the reservoir of all the world's lost treasures. HG would turn back to her tinkering, formulating a second generation already, tweaking and calculating, readying another batch of tiny screws with tiny transistors in the heads. She'd nonchalantly sit at the desk next to Myka with some blueprint paper, start drawing out some schematics while casting sideways glances at Myka. Eventually Myka would look over at HG, come to some decision and look over the schematics and make a small suggestion, leaning over the paper. Claudia would come over because she'd invested a lot of time in the first generation's schematics and she'd notice the way Myka's hand trailed over the parallel resistors and onto HG's wrist, the way Myka's hand glided over HG's gently before continuing over the cluster of diodes. Claudia always noticed these seemingly causal touches between her colleagues but she didn't think either of the women did – until she noticed HG's gaze wouldn't lift from the page and then Claudia would take note of her blush. Myka would meet Claudia's eyes, then look back to HG with a little smile and this whole time Claudia thought HG was the one doing all the pursuit in the situation but now it seems like Myka has a horse in this race too.

HG always made those bold remarks about many of her lovers being men, and that Myka how was the one person who knew her better than anyone, and Myka just smiled but she pined when HG was gone. It was obvious to Claudia but tonight she'd be seeing a much bolder side to Myka. Claudia would step away, turn back to her soldering. She would think about going back to Leena's and giving the women their privacy but tonight feels monumental and she can't turn down a chance to see it all go down.

* * *

The next time Claudia turned around, Myka would have wrapped a hand around HG's – still holding her pencil – the other cupping HG's face before she leaned in to brush her lips briefly against HG's. Myka would pull away, turn back to her paperwork at which point the pencil would clatter from HG's hand onto the floor and HG would pounce, would pin Myka back against the chair behind her, run her fingers through Myka's curly hair and over her face before kissing Myka in the most tender display Claudia had ever seen. Claudia would slip out as unobtrusively as possible, casting one last look over her shoulder as HG situated herself sideways across Myka's lap, cupped Myka's face and rested her lips, then her forehead on Myka's cheek, eyes closed.

* * *

Claudia sits up and opens Altium on her computer, images of schematics dancing in her brain. When she heads down to the kitchen for an energy drink late at night (or early in the morning) she sees Myka and HG on the sofa in the lounge, something unspoken hanging softly between them. They don't turn at the sound of the fridge, and Claudia watches them for a moment, a little jealous of them both of them for having someone love them that much. Then Claudia remembers that these women are her family now and there's nothing more awesome than having lesbian aunts because it means Claudia can borrow all their waistcoats.


	7. Myka

**Chapter 7: Myka**

* * *

Myka thinks about it sometimes, how she and HG would stop dancing this intricate dance of uncertainty and insecurity and finally step into each other. She's been wanting to say something for a while now, but what if she's wrong? What if HG doesn't feel the same way? So it's been going on for far too long, these seemingly casual touches Myka lets land on HG the way they don't on any other team member, these looks she lets linger between HG and herself, trying to sound her out and making excuses every time she notices HG's gaze fixed on her lips.

If she's wrong, at least she had this titillating uncertainty.

* * *

They'd be in a car, driving somewhere. Somewhere across one those long-forsaken states with more desert than roads. They'd have been driving for a while, soft music on the radio and a comfortable silence between them broken by mundane yet profound conversation.

It would be a few hours after dark, HG would be yawning and Myka would find her concentration slipping, and the GPS wouldn't be able to find any towns under three hours away. Not even a gas station, and the temperature would be dropping. They would have been driving all day; they'd both be very tired and eventually they'd find a rest stop. They'd use the bathroom, and when Myka got back in the driver's seat she'd be surprised that HG wasn't already in the passenger seat. She'd be in the back seat flipping down the back rests.

"I think it might be wise to stop for the night. We've been on the road for most of the day, darling and I don't know about you but I'm exhausted."

Luckily they'd have taken the SUV with the bug out bag, which meant snacks, water, a kettle that plugged into the cigarette lighter for some coffee when they woke up and a sleeping bag.

One sleeping bag. HG's face would do that uncertain thing when she's caught unawares, like she had a moment of hope before her past came crashing down on her, making her feel inadequate and unsure.

"I'll be fine, you take it," HG would say. Myka wouldn't acknowledge her, would just unzip the sleeping bag before taking off her belt, shoes, badge. She'd leave her sidearms on though, HG would notice as she started removing her own uncomfortable clothing items. With the backrests down, the back seat is almost like a double bed, and Myka would lie down and spread half the sleeping bag over herself. When a few minutes had passed and HG hadn't laid down beside her, Myka would sit up and stare at the enigma of her colleague under the desert sky. HG would be sitting on the seat, one hand covering her locket and looking out the window.

"HG, you need to sleep too." Myka would say. HG would start at the sound of Myka's voice, turn to her with blank, unseeing eyes.

"I'm sorry," HG would say as she lay down next to Myka. Myka would know HG meant more than just not lying down so Myka could go to sleep, so she would take the bait.

"What for?" Myka would ask.

"Everything," HG would say in an empty voice, and she'd turn away from Myka who would have to let it lie. It'd be cold so Myka would turn to face HG and shuffle herself up as close to HG as she could, hesitant to rest a hand on her hip to keep her warm body close.

* * *

Several hours later, Myka would be made aware of movement as HG curled into her, buried her face in the space between her neck and her shoulder. She would be made very aware of the way HG's breath filtered across her throat, the cold nose under her chin goosepimpling the flesh there. She'd be very aware of the way HG's hand hesitated at her side before coming up to rest over her ribs. She'd be very careful to keep her breath steady so HG wouldn't spook and pull away. When HG's hand rubbed across her ribs, when HG's weight rested across her chest as HG rolled half onto her, Myka would have trouble keeping still. She'd make a breathy half-moan, tighten her grip on HG's hip and HG would freeze on top of her. Myka would make herself relax, force her heartbeat slower until HG seemed satisfied that she was still asleep at which point HG's face would burrow deeper, her lips would brush Myka's throat as her hand gently caressed Myka's ribs in a soothing way until HG fell still, slightly heavier in sleep. Myka would ponder the intimacy of the position; one of HG's breasts pressed firmly against one of hers, one leg between her own. If it was any of her colleagues other than HG rolling onto her in the night she would have pushed them off of her (Well, maybe not Claudia, because it is cold in the car and the girl rarely seeks out physical comfort of her own accord. Myka finds herself wanting to mother her sometimes, but settles for aunting her instead, tossing her a four pack of red bull and some skittles when she comes back from grocery shopping, buying her a vest that she wanted for herself but came in a size too small, ruffling her hair if she brings Myka a coffee), despite the lack of sexual connotation this embrace held. It's just... intimate, and this woman knows her better than anyone else, so it's not surprising the Myka feels no urge to shuffle away, it's not surprising that one hand, seemingly of its own accord, comes up to filter slowly through HG's hair.

This isn't sexy, Myka would tell herself. It's nice; it's comfortable and it's a lot warmer than when HG wasn't being her own personal blanket. Then HG would shift slightly and things would become all sorts of interesting before Myka could admit to herself that maybe it was a little sexy being able to feel HG's hard nipple press against her chest through her thin shirt.

It's not a violation; it's just something HG wouldn't do if she knew Myka was awake because HG still feels like she's not allowed to have nice things, like her self-sacrifice now makes up for her past. It's not something Myka would object to either; HG has always been tactile with her, and Myka has always been receptive to her touch. Myka would think about HG's lips on her throat and bring her other hand up from HG's hip onto her back, where she'd stroke her back, hold HG clumsily against herself, hoping HG could find some peace in dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Myka woke up she would be curled around the smaller form of the other agent from behind; she always was a snuggler. They must have slept for some time; the sun would be drifting over the horizon. HG would be stiffly awake in her arms and Myka wonders if this woman, this fragile shell of a woman had slept at all. If she was so haunted by her past that it won't let her sleep; the agent that died in the quest to save HG's daughter, the loss of her daughter, the way she tried to end the world. She would wonder briefly if the happy memories of Emily Lake still lived on in her, or if that poor, tragic, terribly frightened woman has peace in inexistence. Myka's thumb would have been, unbeknownst to Myka, running over HG's ribs.

HG would finally roll over to face her, eyes averted, and Myka would lean in to kiss her.

"I forgive you," Myka'd say, when she could finally pull away.

"What for?" HG would ask, stunned, tousled and beautiful in the radiant desert dawn.

"Everything," Myka would say, and kiss her again.

* * *

Myka shakes herself awake, puts her abandoned book on her bedside table and pads downstairs barefoot. She stares aimlessly out the window of the lounge, the lawn furniture alien in the dim light, looking up at a noise to see HG staring at her with such longing written on her face that it's almost painful to observe in the near-darkness. HG's hand goes to her chest, but does not grasp her locket.

Myka watches HG make tea in the familiar way she always makes the tea; warm the teapot first, then pour out the boiling water, then pour in the hot but not boiling water, then the leaves, then the lid. Exactly five minutes, then pour a dash of milk in the teacup, then the tea. Myka thinks tea tastes better when HG makes it for her, but she can't tell her that; HG is almost always entirely ego and bravado, unless they're alone. Then she's quiet and shy but still far too pleased with herself.

Myka sits beside HG on the sofa in the lounge. Several times she shifts closer to HG but she can't seem to close the distance the way she could in her daydream in the car. There's no excuse here, if she's wrong. And if she's wrong, she doesn't think she can stay at the Warehouse, looking at the woman who could have been her everything.

Neither woman asks what the other was doing awake at this time of night. Neither of them says a word. They let the stillness of the quiet house and the comfort of each other's company do the talking for them. If they said something, they might go beyond this gentle friendship, but they could also leave it in tatters behind them.

So they drink their tea, and Myka thinks this isn't sexy either, until she catches the way HG is watching her mouth.

* * *

Author's note: a few chapters to go.

Please, please let me know what you think of this.


	8. HG

**Chapter 8: HG**

* * *

HG thinks about it sometimes, the way she would finally gather her courage to let her fellow agent know how much she cared. But even in her own imaginings she's not bold enough; she has to let Myka come to her.

* * *

Something would be on fire; a building they were snooping in have mysteriously caught alight and Myka would have been injured by falling debris. HG would pick her unconscious body out of the rubble, check her pulse and use an artefact to carry her out to the car without alerting the firemen to the fact that there was someone in the building that wasn't supposed to be there.

There'd be a safe house a few hours away HG knows about; she'd have spent some time there. There might be people looking for them. She'd open the boot of the SUV and gently roll Myka inside. She'd do a quick once-over of Myka's body; strap up Myra's ribs as best she could, tape closed the cuts on her face and forearms, strap the quik-cool icepack to the lump on the back of Myka's head and wrap her in a blanket before carrying her around to the back door and lying her down in the back seat, strapping the seat belt as well she could over the prone body.

* * *

The safe house would be quiet, empty when they arrived. HG would carry Myka in, deposit her on a couch then go looking for the first aid kit.

HG would put the kettle on the stove and dab at Myka's open wounds with an alcohol swab. She would stitch the worst of them while Myka was still unconscious so she wouldn't feel it; she'd been passed out this whole time and HG would be starting to get concerned. She would check Myka's pupils with a torch, relax when the pupils were the same size. She would cover the rest of the abrasions with flexi-tape, thinking impatiently of at least three artefacts Artie kept in his bag that would have healed any of Myka's injuries by now.

She would pull the Farnsworth from Myka's pocket and call into base. HG'd make her report after informing the team of Myka's condition and asking for medical assistance, shake the static bag with the box of matches in it.

HG would be drinking tea when Myka woke up. HG would rush to her side when she heard Myka rasp out her name. She'd run her hands over her colleague, urge her gently to sit up. Myka would recon the house in seconds; she'd know where they were immediately. Her eyes would snap back to HG.

"How did we get here?" she'd ask.

"I drove," HG would tell her, fingers on her pulse; one on her wrist, the other hand with the palm resting on Myka's chest as two fingers checked her jugular, hand rising and falling with Myka's breath, with the beat of her heart. HG would watch Myka's face.

"I remember the explosion, nothing more." Myka wouldn't be able to look away from the frank and open concern on HG's face, wouldn't be able to look away from a woman who looked smaller and younger and more afraid than she'd ever known her.

"We're safe now," HG would say mildly, removing her hands. Myka would do a quick inventory of her own injures before looking back at HG's face but the vulnerability there would have gone, would have been replaced with relief.

Only after Myka had closed her eyes again would HG tend to her own wounds. Minor cuts and scrapes, a wrenched wrist and a twisted ankle. She wouldn't have even noticed until that moment.

* * *

HG would put two frozen dinners in the microwave, go to put sheets on the beds. She'd wake Myka for dinner, do another quick check of Myka's wounds. Myka would manage to feed herself but she would look blankly at HG with her empty plate when she was done. HG would take the plate, put it in the sink and carry Myka to the master bedroom. She'd lay Myka down on the bed, take off Myka's shoes. She'd wet a cloth in the bathroom, wash the soot from Myka's face and arms. Myka wouldn't move, she'd just let it happen, still like a doll. Shell shock, HG's seen it before. Myka'd close her eyes again and even though she has a head injury and HG knows she shouldn't let Myka sleep any further; should keep her awake until the regents get there but she knows that for the moment only the sweet release of sleep will bring Myka any peace. But she would gently nudge Myka awake, pour a few ibuprofen from a bottle into her hand and then into Myka's mouth, trying to ignore the moist warmth beneath her fingertips. She'd hold a glass to Myka's lips, watch her swallow and wipe her mouth with her fingers. Once Myka swallowed, HG would take her own shoes off, climb onto the bed next to Myka and wait for the regents.

This is her redemption.

The trusting look in Myka's eyes when HG – a known killer – put her hand to her throat.

A dozen memories of Myka's misplaced trust before Yosemite blaze through her mind like the fire blazed through that building. A baker's dozen of memories of Myka's redoubled trust in her after Yosemite. The kind, gentle compassionate looks Myka gave her when she was nothing more than a hologram, the concern she showed over the hollow shell of HG's body.

Nobody will ever be able to replace Christina, nothing will ever lessen the loss of HG's daughter.

But when Myka smiles at HG, the burden of grief eases a little, and she remembers the way Christina laughed rather than the way she gasped when the life was taken from her.

Myka would roll over, suddenly awake and stare at HG.

"Did anyone die?" Myka would ask, and HG would shake her head.

"Everyone else got out safe, the firemen didn't know we were there, they had the whole place evacuated before the floor fell."

Myka would nod and reach for HG, who wouldn't be able to turn her down, not like this. If Myka needs comfort, HG could never withhold it. She'd prop herself up against the bedboard and Myka'd curl into her lap, head on HG's belly. HG would run her hands in what she'd hope is a comforting manner over Myka's back, would tangle her hands in Myka's hair.

Myka would stare up at HG, hand coming up to snag one of HG's wrists. Her thumb would rub across the sharp bone and HG's breath would catch but she would just carry on stroking her free hand down Myka's back. Myka's eyes would slowly close, her hand would fall limp into HG's palm and HG would keep petting Myka until the knock on the front door followed by the front door opening - Mr Kosan's voice echoing through the house - woke her from her silent contemplation, silent admiration.

This is her redemption, her haven. Here, in Myka's trust.

HG's ankle would get strapped, her wrist would be wrapped; meanwhile Myka would have refused to leave the sanctuary of HG's lap and her pupils would be getting examined by Dr Calder.

"Concussion seems be the worst of it," Vanessa says finally, still hovering over Myka. "How long was she asleep?"

"A few hours," HG would tell Vanessa, flinching as Kosan stitched closed a cut above her eyebrow. Vanessa would nod, hand Myka some Vicodin. Myka would turn away, look up into HG's face, looking as lost as HG's ever seen her. HG would instinctively cradle Myka's head and Mr Kosan and Vanessa would nod at each other and evaporate from the safe house. Myka wouldn't be able to look away because in HG's face she would see the full range of HG's emotions and right now HG is looking at her like she is the most precious thing in the world, the way HG looked at her when she held the a gun to her head (not once, but twice – at Yosemite at Myka's insistence and in the regent's sanctuary, at Syke's instance - and the look was the exact same both times – she could never, would never pull the trigger; she could never destroy something so valuable to her), the way HG looked at her before she closed her eyes as a hologram (not once, but twice - in the warehouse after a case, where HG nearly said what she wanted to, and another time in the woods, HG's demise imminent but still unable to say what she wanted to, saying she wanted the last thing she saw to be the sky but closing her eyes on Myka's face) - the way HG looked at her all the time, but condensed into one incredibly intense moment.

* * *

They'd spend the night in the safe house, Myka curled into HG, silent and restlessly snoozing while HG dozed, waking at every movement from the woman using her as a pillow. Vanessa had said to watch over Myka, and that was a duty she was willing to uphold even if it meant sharing a bed with the woman she harboured a deep and barely hidden love for.

* * *

HG would drive back to South Dakota the next day after apprehending the culprit. Myka would sit silent in the passenger seat, staring out the window. HG would know by now that she'd completely given herself away, but Myka would be wearing an Oscar-worthy poker face.

* * *

HG would be heading back to her room after finishing her report when Myka would step out of her own room. Myka would say nothing, just pull HG back into her room with her. Myka'd slip her arms around HG's waist, pull her close and kiss her, just once, full on the mouth.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Myka would say breathily, and HG would tremble.

* * *

Even when she's only imagining it, she can't quite believe that Myka could ever care for her.

But HG perseveres, closes her eyes again in the confines of her tiny bed in the bed and breakfast.

* * *

HG would raise her arms around Myka, aware of the way she was shaking, and pull Myka closer, pretending to ignore the kiss and embracing her colleague, her friend instead. Myka would be warm and yielding in her arms, and Myka's hands would wander HG's back reverently.

"I could hardly neglect you, darling," HG would manage to choke out, then pull back to look at Myka, to see if that kiss was just badly aimed but Myka's thousand mile stare would have been replaced by a soft look of absolute affection tinged with love. HG would feel her knees give out a little, and Myka would catch her, concerned.

"Your ankle?" Myka would ask, concerned, taking HG's weight.

"No. My heart," HG would say in wonder, and Myka would kiss her again, slowly, languidly, like she had all the time in the world to do this.

* * *

HG rolls over in her bed, sighs and gets up to make herself a cup of midnight tea. Myka is in the lounge, staring out the window in an eerie duplication of the expression in HG's little illusion. Myka jumps a little at HG's entrance, then her face lights up into a glowing smile and HG has to clutch her chest. She hopes Myka thinks it's just surprise, but she knows Myka can read her face better than that.

Myka drinks tea with HG, leafing idly through the books in the lounge. The sit on the sofa together but neither can broach the distance, still too unsure of the expressions they keep reading on each other's faces. But for tonight, the sense of serenity she feels in this shared solitude is enough. If she closes her eyes, it almost feels like the intangible absolution of her dreams.


	9. The Warehouse

**Chapter 9: The Warehouse**

* * *

It's much different than any of them had imagined, how Myka and HG start dating.

* * *

HG has been writing again, under a pen name of Grace Helena Wells; not much of an alias to anyone who knows HG Wells was a woman. Myka finds a book of HG's in her parent's bookstore over Christmas, after they saved the world from an animatronic Santa hell-bent on destruction. She has an inkling of its origins, but says nothing until she finds a signed copy next to her bed one night, HG conveniently out of town for the rest of the week.

The dedication reads 'to the one person who knows me better than anyone else.' The inscription reads 'Solving Puzzles, Saving the Day.'

There is a tiny heart before the signature.

The book is beautiful, filled with incredible devices and revelations of the future. It's easily in Myka's top five favourite books. The main character is an inventor touched with tragedy who finds comfort in someone unexpected. There's betrayals and gadgets and kissing. It's on several best-seller lists and reviews liken it to the famous works of the great author HG Wells. Myka can definitely see where HG's inspiration came from, can see some parallels between the book and the author's life. And as far as Myka can tell, it is the only of HG's books with a truly happy ending.

A few weeks later HG declares she's invited to a book signing tour along the West coast. They're in the lounge after dinner and Claudia squeals and throws herself at HG, who tumbles backwards on the couch before catching her. Myka stays where she is, catches HG in her lap from where she sits next to her on the couch. Claudia pulls away, but HG remains sprawled across Myka a little longer until Myka's hands gently help her upright.

* * *

A week later they're gathered to farewell HG in the foyer. She insists they're making a fuss; she'll only be gone three weeks, but Leena pulls her into a hug that dispels any argument. Jinks gives her an awkward pat, eyeing Myka. Claudia launches herself at HG, who has to brace herself and return the affection.

HG tries not to project Christina on Claudia but sometimes it's inevitable; she had so many hopes for her daughter that Claudia has fulfilled; Claudia lost her parents and HG lost her daughter but they found something in each other that makes each of them slightly more complete. Myka is definitely HG's favourite agent, but Claudia is her favourite inventor. They've both suffered loss and madness, and there is a kinship in that; but they both know how dangerous the Warehouse is, and how small their chances of either of them making it out alive. They're family in the way the whole team is family, but it's HG that walks Claudia through theoretical physics, Claudia that walks HG through Skype, computers and tax returns. It's Claudia who beams proudly when HG makes her first dollar from her first app and it's HG that is filled with pride when Claudia graduates from Open University.

Claudia's pride makes HG shy. She turns to Myka, who is even more proud, and she lets Myka hug her. Myka pulls back, holding HG by the soft flesh above her hips.

"You'll blow them away, I know it," Myka says, and HG leans in then. Presses a soft kiss to Myka's smiling mouth before turning to Pete. Myka kisses back, continues smiling after they pull away.

Neither HG or Myka seem to realise what just happened until Pete, accepting HG's hug, says _dude_ and HG blushes, steps into the hug Artie offers before swooping out the door, leaving Myka with incredulous questions she has no way to answer.

* * *

When HG gets back nothing much has changed. Myka walks out into the yard as HG pulls in, opens the back door for her suitcase.

"You know they think we've been dating this whole time," Myka says matter-of-factly, keeping pace beside HG as she wheels her suitcase towards the bed and breakfast.

"Why would they think that?" HG blusters. Myka takes HG's wrist, turns HG to face her on the front porch. HG avoids her gaze then finally exhales. "I just forgot, darling," HG says, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Forgot what?" Myka asks, genuinely curious.

"That we're not, that we don't… that you're not mine." HG looks away. "I happened to forget, in my haste to be on my way, that we are not a couple and that kissing you goodbye was an anomaly rather than a forgone conclusion. I'm sorry I took such a liberty, but it happened before I noticed it was happening, and I didn't notice anything odd until Pete brought it up."

"The only reason I'm not yours is that you never asked," Myka says quietly. "And in case you hadn't noticed, I didn't find it odd either."

HG looks up at Myka hopefully then, running her hand through her hair.

"You could forgive me my indiscretion?" HG asks.

"Nothing to forgive, other than leaving me with Pete for three weeks after kissing me in front of him." HG grins.

"I trust you know I will make it up to you," HG says and Myka smiles, drops her hand from HG's wrist down into HG's hand.

"He was pretty insufferable," Myka says, and steps toward HG, who finds her breath catching in her throat, hand dropping from the suitcase handle.

The door opens beside them and Trailer bounds up to HG, hind-quarters going mad. He's followed by Claudia who hugs HG, who never lets go of Myka's hand in hers.

Pete comes outside too, and is as insufferable as Myka described. Myka mouths to HG 'you can owe me' from behind him.

* * *

That night Myka waits for a knock on her door that never comes. Then she thinks about it - the book, the kiss - those were the bravest ways HG could think of to divulge her attraction to Myka. She'd exposed herself and the least Myka could do was go to her.

Myka opens her door to go to HG's room only to find HG outside, one hand raised in a fist as though she was about to knock. Myka opens the door wider and HG comes in. Myka closes the door behind her with a sense of finality.

"What a fuss he's making. It's not like it was even a proper kiss," Myka says, and suddenly HG is standing before her, raising one hand to Myka's face. HG's gaze spills from Myka's eyes to her mouth, thumb brushing her cheek. She still looks uncertain, still looks worried, but she runs her thumb over Myka's lower lip. She pauses there so long, just looking, that Myka considers closing the gap herself but she thinks this is something HG needs to do, she needs to believe that Myka wants this, she needs to let HG take the chance. Myka gives HG an encouraging smile before HG follows her thumb with her mouth.

This isn't just a peck to say goodbye. This kiss is filled with all the hope HG has, filled with all the quiet admiration she'd been cultivating for her fellow agent, filled with the loneliness and desperation of half a century of pain, filled with love. Myka stumbles a little with the force of it before giving back. HG is soft and warm under her hands where they rest, one on her back, the other on her side. Myka's never kissed a woman before and the difference is astounding; there's so much cushioning but also taut muscles under skin. HG's lips are softer than her 3 week old memory warned her and she tastes like the way an old book would smell; vanillin.

When HG pulls back, Myka wonders why they didn't do this before; it was so obvious that her feelings were returned but their friendship was too important for Myka to take it on faith without explicit evidence. HG is looking at Myka with an expression of awe.

"We could, I suppose, go out to dinner tomorrow night, see where that goes. In the interest of squaring away the issue of Pete's interest in our privacy." HG suggests so quietly and tentatively that Myka has to lean in, manually turn HG's face to her own.

"I don't need to go on a date to know where this goes." Myka says with certainty. HG looks up, suddenly hopeful. "Jack and Rebecca weren't the first and they won't be the last. I know the Warehouse is supposedly the only thing around here filled with endless wonder, but when I look in your eyes I know the same could be said about you." HG takes a deep breath and gently rests her forehead against Myka's.

"You are everything I have sought," HG says finally, and presses her mouth to Myka's. "And more than I had ever hoped."

* * *

When they announce their intentions to start dating the next day to the rest of the team, HG whammies Pete first with a French mime's handkerchief. She does, after all, owe Myka that much. There's the scent of fudge in the office and the vague sense that the Warehouse approves.

* * *

Author's note: This isn't the original ending, I think this is better than what I had.

I started this with the intent of Myka making the first move in everyone's minds, but HG making the first move in reality. I've been considering an inverse companion piece.

This work has been edited and updated on December 27, 2015.

Thank you for the kind reviews, you did inspire me to get this finished.

If you enjoyed this please leave a review.


End file.
